User blog:Emptylord/Blogs/Jungle Rework
In season one, the jungle halves were split betwween North-West and South-East with a typical starting route of Wolves, Blue and "enemy" Golems (followed by a gank top/bottom lane, depending on whether you're blue team or purple team). This added an inherent risk to jungling (beyond the mechanical issues jungling had back then) as a chunk of your experience and gold required putting yourself in the enemy's domain. '' ''The original Twisted Treeline also shared this philosophy with only one of the four top camps being "safe" for the allied team and the middle two being contestable/dangerous; and the map only had a single that, again, was meant to be contestable. Over the seasons the golems were made consistently stronger while wraiths were made weaker; the additional Wight/Gromp camp was added; and so forth... until eventually, the jungle re-organized into South-West and North-East, with invasion being a specific tactic rather than a standard feature of jungling. So I thought I'd try to reshape the structure of the jungle to hopefully encourage invasion as a standard-of-practice. Map Rework ;Current Version * pit has been rotated slightly toward top lane and pit has been rotated slightly toward bottom lane. *Moved into the river to create a bridge camp between the two quadrants. *Added a camp (intent is to have a starting location whose Smite buff rewards spell-based junglers). *Brushes repositioned in favour of the North-East and South-West jungle halves (i.e. moving from across river is heavily protected by brush, but moving from the red base into the bottom river is exposed). *Added a small piece of terrain added to river, similar to those found in the bases. ;Previous Versions Emptylord JungleEdit V1.jpg|Original version Jungle Items For me, I dislike that the stats your opponent has bought is so difficult to determine at a glance - heck, it's hard to even tell if they've upgraded to tier-3 - and yet the "Smite" that they have bought is visible both by item's icon ( ) and summoner spell's icon ( ). I've also encountered times where, for example, I see a in a inventory and assume she has the attack damage item - just because she has the sword; or a in a inventory and assume she has Devourer. When writing this version, I wrote it with my summoner spell rework in-mind (see below) - i.e. there's no longer a simple "Smite" summoner spell to augment. As such, there is now only one tier-2 jungle item. However, there are now three summoner spells you can choose to augment your jungling style - Consume, Detonate and (different) Smite, which intrinsically have different values outside the jungle (with Consume being a variation of , and the closest to the traditional Smite). ; / * No longer requires to purchase. * Only builds into: . ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * removed. * Grants Basic attacks deal 20 bonus true damage versus monsters. Damaging a monster restores 30 health over 5 seconds. Killing a large monster grants +30 bonus experience. * Now grants You place markers above jungle camps that were cleared by the enemy. You can interact with these markers to gain strategic information - showing a respawn timer and summoning a jungle spirit that seeks its killer for up to 6 seconds. (90 second cooldown) * Builds into: , Eye of the Herald, Marauding Hydra, , Skirmisher's Sabre, and . * Limited to 1 Jungle item. ; * Recipe: + + = * Grants +300 health, +10% life steal versus monsters and +150% mana regeneration while in the Jungle. * Grants . * Grants . * Grants Increases bonus health by 25%. This name is shared with Cleats of Endurance * Grants Deals 15 + (0.6 × level) magic damage per second to nearby enemies. Deals double damage against monsters (400 range). * Limited to 1 Jungle item. ;Eye of the Herald * Recipe: + + = * Grants +300 health, +10% life steal versus monsters and +150% mana regeneration while in the Jungle. * Grants . * Grants . * Grants Your Stealth Wards in the River are visible but have 25% increased sight range and can see over walls. * Grants Consumes a charge to place a Stealth Ward that reveals the surrounding area for 150 seconds. Holds up to 4 charges that refill upon visiting the shop. Large monster kills restores 1 charge. * ** Limited to 1 Jungle item. ** Limited to 3 Stealth Wards on the map at a time. ;Marauding Hydra * Recipe: + + = * Grants +50 attack damage, +50% base health regeneration, +10% life steal versus monsters and +150% mana regeneration while in the Jungle. * Grants . * Grants . * Grants Generates Momentum stacks while moving, up to 100, granting up to +60 bonus movement speed. Momentum slowly decays while and decays rapidly while immobilized or . * Grants Basic attacks discharge all Momentum, dealing between to units surrounding your target, dealing the lowest amount to units further away. 385 range. Other effects that consume Momentum will also occur. * Limited to 1 Jungle item. * You can exchange between Marauding Hydra, , and at only the cost of the difference. No money is refunded if the replacement is cheaper. ; * Recipe: + + + = * Grants +40 ability power, +250 mana, +10% life steal versus monsters and +150% mana regeneration while in the Jungle. * Grants . * Grants . * Grants After using an ability, your next basic attack deals 100% base AD + (30% AP) bonus magic damage. (1.5 second cooldown). When directly attacking a monster, the bonus dmg is reapplied in an AoE around the target and also restores 8% of your missing mana. * Limited to 1 Jungle item. ; Skirmisher's Sabre *Recipe: + | }} + = *Grants , +10% life steal versus monsters and +150% mana regeneration while in the Jungle. FlipText for live crit/reworked crit systems. * Grants . * Grants . * Basic attacks deal 30 (+0.67 per Devourer stack) bonus magic damage on-hit, doubled on critical strikes. Scoring a takedown on a champion or large monster will grant 1 Devourer stack; 5 Devourer stacks for Epic Monsters; and 2 Devourer stacks from River Monsters (Gromp, Rift Herald and Rift Scuttlers). * Transforms into Sated Sabre at 30 stacks. * Limited to 1 Jungle item. ; Sated Sabre *Grants , +10% life steal versus monsters and +150% mana regeneration while in the Jungle. * Grants . * Grants . * Grants Basic attacks deal 50 bonus magic damage on-hit. * Grants Critical strikes will be accompanied by a phantom that also strike the target, applying bonus on-hit effects. * Limited to 1 Jungle item. ; :Proposed by CrewX on the NA Boards. * Recipe: + + = * Grants +250 mana, +50% base mana regen, +10% life steal versus monsters and +150% mana regeneration while in the Jungle. * Grants . * Grants . * Grants Increases your maximum mana by 4 each time you cast a spell or expend mana (can occur up to 2 times every 8 seconds). Additionally, scoring a takedown on a large monster grants 10 maximum mana. Mana Charge is capped at 750 bonus mana. * Grants While in combat, your basic attacks and single target spells deal as bonus magic damage once every 1.5 seconds. * Transforms in upon fully charging. * Limited to 1 Jungle item. ; * Grants +1000 mana, +50% base mana regen, +10% life steal versus monsters and +150% mana regeneration while in the Jungle. * Grants . * Grants . * Grants While in combat, your basic attacks and single target spells deal as bonus magic damage once every 4 seconds. * Grants You expend to release a shockwave that deals the same amount as magic damage and slows surrounding enemies by 40% for 2 seconds. 60 second cooldown. * Limited to 1 Jungle item. ; * Recipe: + + = * Grants +65 attack damage, +10% cooldown reduction, +10% life steal versus monsters and +150% mana regeneration while in the Jungle. * Grants . * Grants . * Grants 10% of the physical damage you deal is dealt again as true damage over the next 3 seconds. * Limited to 1 Jungle item. Smite Rework :For reference from my Summoner spell rework. ; Consume (new spell) * Availability: Common * You deal 390-1000 true damage to the target minion or monster and restores 75 + (15 level) health. Large Monsters will grant a Well Fed bonus, which can only be claimed once per spawn. 60 second cooldown. * renamed (or Munch) ; Detonate (new spell) * Availability: Common * You deal 50 + (10 level) true damage to the target minion or monster, causing them to explode dealing the same damage to all surrounding enemy units and slowing them by 30% for 2.5 seconds. Monsters will take 150-500 true damage and will be stunned instead. 120 second cooldown. ; Smite (new spell, old name) * Availability: Common * A beam of light impacts with the ground at the target location after 1 second delay, dealing 60 + (15 level) true damage to all enemies in a large area. 90 second cooldown. ; * Could be removed, in favour of Smite. Monster Camps ; * Now grants For the next 30 seconds, your basic attacks and damage dealing abilities apply a corrosive debuff that reduces damaged enemy's armor and magic resistance by 0.5 per second for 3 seconds, stacking up to a maximum reduction of 45. The debuff . ; * ** No longer instantly restores mana. ** You restore over the next 12 seconds. * ** Mana and energy regeneration removed. ** Cooldown reduction removed. ** Each ability cast reduces the resource cost of your next ability by 10%, stacking up to 5 times. Casting an ability at 5 stacks doubles the effect, causing your abilities to be free-to-cast as well as granting 20% cooldown reduction for the next 5 seconds, after which the stacks are reset. *** The ability cast at 5 stacks will benefit from the bonuses. *** The cost reduction has no effect on Fury or Health, and non-resource uses of the secondary bar. *** The cost reduction is half as effective on Energy champions (5% per stack and 50% during the bolstered effect). *** The cost reduction fully affects Heat. ; * Now grants For the next 30 seconds, your basic attacks deal 100 bonus physical damage in a cone around your target. This cannot occur more than once per second. ; camp *Contents: **1 Fae Worldbearer (tough, moderate damage and melee, "small monster") **1 Fae Stormbringer (weak, high damage and ranged, "small monster") **1 Fae Skinweaver (weak, non-aggressive, heals its allies, "large monster") * Against monsters, you deal 20% bonus damage and restore 6% of damage dealt as health and 3% as mana. ; Camp * Promoted to Buff Monster, akin to and . * **Renamed . **Buff is now granted to whomever scores the kill on Gromp. **Buff is now transferred on-kill. **Duration increased to 120 seconds from 90 seconds. **Base damage increased to 30 from 10. * For the next 90 seconds, 20% of the damage taken from large jungle monsters is stored. Upon securing the kill, you will restore the stored health over the next 4 seconds. ; Camp * base health reduced to 1400 from 1440. * base health reduced to 500 from 540. * Now deals bonus damage to turrets on every 5th attack, changed from a one-use effect. ; Camp * no longer summon's a River Spirit. * For the next 90 seconds, you track the position of enemies moving or in-combat within the jungle, up to 900 units away. Mechanical similar to Tremor Sense. ; Camp * (Well Fed) **Renamed Gift of Raptor Sight. ** For the next 90 seconds, you are accompanied by 3 raptor spirits. You expend Raptor spirits to noisily reveal and disable the next ward or stealthed trap you encounter. ; * **No longer instantly restores health. ** You restore over the next 12 seconds. * **Bonus true damage removed. ** Basic attacks set the target's health ablaze, converting the leftmost 5-56 health amber. A target is executed if their amber health eclipses their . After 3 seconds without application, target's rapidly take true damage equal to 50% of their amber health over time, consuming it in the process. ; * Promoted to Buff Monster, akin to and . * is now transferred on-kill. * For the next 90 seconds, standing still for 0.5 seconds grants up to 25% increased vision range and the ability to look over walls. * No longer despawns at 19:45/19:55, and instead becomes untargetable/invulnerable at those times (under the same conditions). Rift Herald will now react to Baron Nashor's appearance (acts cowardly) and will be devoured. ; * For the next 90 seconds, you gain 30% bonus movement speed while moving in the river. This bonus does not stack with Speed Shrines. Champion Changes ;Well Fed *Well Fed bonuses can now be claimed by the following abilities, in addition to the Consume summoner spell: ** ** ***Only on-kill. ** ***Renamed ***No longer grants personalized bonuses. ** ***Only on-kill. ** ***Only on-kill or if fully empowered. ** ** ** ***Only on-kill. *For example - "When used on a large monster, Feast will also grant Cho'Gath any available Well Fed bonuses." Category:Blog posts